


Under The Midnight (fanart edition)

by elianthos



Series: Eli's Yuri On Ice Fanart Collection [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanart, Fortune Telling, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Viktuuri Angst Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos
Summary: Fanart(s) for the Viktuuri Anst Bang collab for 'Under The Midnight' by Mazarin221b.'Yuuri Katsuki, ballet teacher by day and fortune teller by night, earning enough to live by faking out the tourists who visit Fukuoka, sending them away with terrible tarot, fake crystals, and ridiculous prognostications.Thing is, Yuuri is actually a real fortune teller, and can know the name of a person's intended by one look in their eyes. If they touch, well. He can see a window into their future. Into this strange little life he's built for himself walks one drunk figure skater, getting his fortune told on a dare.He knows it the way he knows his own name, the way he knows the echo of his heartbeat and the pulse of blood in his veins. He understands, intuitively, the fact that some people are meant for each other, meant to be in each others orbit for better or for worse.He knows better than most that sometimes they don’t always get their happily ever after.'





	1. By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127532) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 

> 'Yuuri Katsuki, ballet teacher by day and fortune teller by night. Then in walks a drunk figure skater, getting his fortune told on a dare.'

**By Candlelight**

_ _

>   
_ “ (...)_  
I’d be happy to look into your future,” Yuuri says, and steps over to lift the curtain into the reading room. “This way, please.”
> 
> _ Victor smiles, a silly, giggly smile that betrays the nature of his request. People getting their fortunes read on a dare aren’t all that uncommon, and Yuuri just goes with it. It all pays the same, anyway, and Yuuri isn’t going to turn down this opportunity to sit in close proximity to someone this beautiful, even for a short time. _
> 
> _ “Please, sit, “ he says, and gestures to the low table (...) _
> 
> _ as he lights a small pillar candle sitting on the table.  
(...)Yuuri looks up and the glimmer of candlelight in Victor’s eyes is so striking he struggles to look away. His heart stutters in his chest, beating like the wings of a hummingbird against his ribs. He feels strange, like the room is getting smaller, and darker, and all he can see is the flame of the candle and Victor’s eyes. Yuuri takes a swallow of water and struggles to breathe. _
> 
> Katsuki Yuuri_ floats through his mind. _
> 
> _ Yuuri shakes his head, thrown off base. That was almost like...like when he gets his visions for other people. He puts his hands on the table. This is no time to let himself get flustered. His own name in his mind isn’t so unusual, is it? _
> 
> _ “Are you okay?” Victor’s voice sounds far away, filtered through water, murky and slightly muffled. _
> 
> _ Yuuri sucks in a breath. That helps, the sudden influx of oxygen seems to clarify his thoughts and calms him. “Yes, sorry. I just...had a moment, there. All part of it, I promise. What would you like to know about your future, Mr. Nikiforov?” _
> 
> _ Victor leans his chin on his hand, elbow on the table. “I guess...I want to know what happens after skating. Is there something amazing after this is all over? Because I can’t imagine what it will be like when I have to retire. Which I will. Eventually.”   
_
> 
> _Yuuri places both hands on the table and closes his eyes. (...)"_
> 
> **Under The Midnight,** Chapter 1, by Mazarin221b


	2. By Rink Light

**By Rink Light**  


The ending scene for this chapter by Maz is SO GOOD, guys. I've wished to draw for this scene for months <3  
Quoting just the beginning of it for context but don't wish to spoil your reading pleasure otherwise. Do go read chapter 2 for the full experience and what happens afterwards :D!   
  


> _"(...)his attempt to go back into the arena feeling a bit like a fish swimming upstream. (...) and as he pops into the arena proper, the place is practically deserted but for a zamboni resurfacing the ice._
> 
> _When he reaches his seat he’s triumphant; his striped scarf is still there, crumpled up on the floor underneath. He picks it up, brushes it off, and wraps it around his neck. The stairs down to the concourse entrance go all the way down to the front row, right next to the ice, and Yuuri pauses, contemplating the shining, slick surface._
> 
> _(...) the longing he felt as Victor skated; the call of his heart to Victor’s own. Yuuri knows that they’re made for each other, and it would be so easy to think that Victor’s routine was skated just for Yuuri, calling to him. Longing for him._
> 
> _Except they hadn’t even met before Wednesday._
> 
> _Yuuri shakes his head. No, it’s better that they part ways here, giving Victor the space to meet someone who would be more suitable in the long run, less of a mess, less of an emotional disaster. Yuuri zips up his coat and turns away from the ice._
> 
> _Only to run right into Victor, standing behind him in a red and white warm up suit, the letters R and U emblazoned across the chest."  
_
> 
> _[**Under The Midnight** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127532)chapter 2, by Mazarin221b  
  
_

_ _

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are :D.  
Working with Maz was one of my fandom #goals and at last we both made it.  
Buckle up this is gonna be a ride *wink wink*


End file.
